Meeting the parent
by Team Gophers
Summary: Bridgette takes Ezekiel to met her mother.


Disclaimer I don't own Total Drama.

* * *

To say Ezekiel was nervous was an understatement as he was in front seat of a car with Bridgette driving, her long blond hair blowing in the wind singing along to music on the radio. The prairie boy was trying to keep his nervous under control as they drove down the road.

"Look Ezekiel." Bridgette called out, "the ocean." Bridgette lived in British Colombia near the Pacific Ocean. "Isn't beautiful?"

Ezekiel stared at the ocean in aw. Growing up in Saskatchewan his whole life he never seen an ocean before it was huge. "Wow, that huge, eh."

"Maybe later we can go and try some surfing?" Bridgette suggested. During their time on Total Drama, the young surfer was teaching the prairie how to surf.

"I don't know there lots of people there. I don't want to embarrass you."

"You can't let something like that keep you from doing things." She smiled.

"Okay." He replied as he looked out the window looking at the sea. He was deep in thought, and was trouble. They're on their way to met Bridgette's mom, and Ezekiel was scared to death he'll make a bad first impression. Bridgette seem to know what was troubling her boyfriend's mind.

"Don't worry she isn't going to bite your head off." Ezekiel seemed to relax a little and smiled a little.

"Well if she raised you that she must be as nearly as friendly as you." Bridgette smiled a little.

The ride went by a little more smoothly as they soon pulled into the driveway. The house was nice, it wasn't big or fancy but it look like warm comfortable place.

Ezekiel nervous were began to strike again as they got out of the car. The surfer held her boyfriend's hand as they'll approach the house and rang the bell.

"Don't worry everything will be fine." She smiled as her mother open the door.

"Sweetheart!" Her mother pulled her daughter into a tight hug.

"Mom!" Bridgette smiled as they pulled apart.

"Who this?" She turned to Ezekiel with a smile.

"Hello I'm Ezekiel, nice to meet you Mrs Summers." The prairie boy extanted his hand.

"Just call me June." She smiled, "You know Bridgette talked about you alot."

"Mom!?" Bridgette blushed red, Ezekiel was blushingly more.

"Sorry sweetie." June laughed, "Please come in. Supper is just about done."

The two walked inside the house, she massage his back and gave him smile. The two entered the kitchen where dinner was laid out.

"It's vegetarian," June said.

"That's alright." Ezekiel smiled, "I had already tried these great vegetarian meals thanks to Bridgette."

Bridgette smiled as she helped her mom set the table, Ezekiel wanted to help but didn't know where anything was.

"So, Ezekiel." June smiled. "Bridgette tells me your homeschool. What's that like?"

"When it has it good sides and but bad. Keeps me out from entering bad crowns. But at times its lonely not having people my own age to talk to. Total Drama was my first interaction with teens."

"I see," She nodded. "And growing up on a farm?"

"I love working with animals." He smiled, as he took a bite of his meal. He was feeling less nervous.

"And your future plans with my daughter?"

"Well...I really like Bridgette and iI hope things go well!"

"And your inmate with my daughter." Making them both blush, and nearly choke on their food.

"Well I don't want to rush into that. I want to wait until marriage." His answer gave her uneasy look.

"It was true, we haven't even sleep in the same bed let. Ezekiel told me himself he didn't want to do anything like that until he was marriage."

"Well it nice to easy to know that you have respect for my daughter." She smiled as she took a bite. "You seem like sweet guy, and Bridgette talked highly of you."

"I think highly of her too." Ezekiel smiled at Bridgette. "I was shy and really nervous about going on the show. The more I got to know her, the more I liked her. Not only was she really nice to me, she also helped me come out of my. No one has ever taken such interest in me. Plus I got into things like surfing."

"He is actually kind of good." Bridgette smiled.

"I'm not that good."

"You're getting there." She smiled as they continued there meal.

* * *

Do you want part 2 of Bridgette taking Ezekiel to visit her Father's grave. According to her wiki page he is dead.


End file.
